


Rock and  a Hard Place

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Larmina has choices to make.





	Rock and  a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'agony'~

"Someone needs to help me with this," Larmina moaned as she muted yet another video submission for the upcoming Great Galactic Music Video. It was agony. There were too many amazing bands and only so many slots even with a multi-day schedule. "Hunk? Pidge? Anyone?"

She leaned back in her chair and glanced behind her. Hunk was apparently still getting munchies and Pidge was... helping? Larmina tried to resist banging her fist on the video console; she'd already left enough dents.

Instead, she unmuted the video and cranked the volume. The details could wait. For now, she wanted to rock.


End file.
